Old RPN-9 Sked (June 2006)
June 2006 Monday-Friday :6 am – Balitang Trabaho (LIVE) :8 am - :Monday: Sharing in the City (replay) :Tuesday & Thursday: Power & Mercy :Wednesday: Friends Again :Friday: Dee's Day (replay) :8:30 am – :Tuesday: Balikatan :Thursday: Tagamend :9 am – Global Window :9:30 am – This is Your Day with Benny Hinn :10 am – Value Vision :11 am - :Mon: For M :Tue: Go Negosyo (replay) :Wed: Better Home Ideads :Thurs: Dee’s Day :Fri: Make-over :12 nn - :Monday: Buddy en Sol (rerun) :Tuesday: Cebu (rerun) :Wednesdsay: Bisperas ng Kasaysayan (rerun) :Thurs: Young Love, Sweet Love (rerun) :Fri: Davao (rerun) :1 pm – Insight Inside :2 pm – New Life TV Shopping :3:30 pm – Value Vision :4:25 pm – Ikaw at ang Batas :4:30 pm – Kapatid with Joel Mendez (LIVE) :5 pm – Aksyon Balita (LIVE) :6 pm – Entertainment Tonight :6:30 pm – The Insider :7 pm - :Monday: 7 pm – Scare Tactics :7:30 pm – Girls Behaving Badly :Tuesday: North Shore :Wednesday: Iron Chef :Thursday: The 4400 :Friday: WWE Smackdown :8 pm - :Monday: Movie Monday (8-10 pm) :Tuesday: Australia's Next Top Model :Wednesday: Three Wishes :Thursday: Medium :Friday: World Poker Tour :9 pm - :Tuesday: 9 pm – Jake in Progress :9:30 pm – Sex in the City :Wednesday: Extreme Makeover: Home Edition :Thursday: Invasion :Friday: UFC: Ultimate Fighting Championship :10 pm – Newswatch Now (LIVE) :10:30 pm - :Monday: Go Negosyo :Tuesday: Tuesday Night Treat (until 12:30 am) :Wednesday: Cerge for Truth :Thursday: 10:30 pm – Just for Laughs Gags :11 pm – Kasangga Mo Ang Langit :Friday: TGOF: TV Greats on Friday (until 12:30 am) :11:30 pm to 12:30 am - :Monday: Just for Laughs Gags :Wednesday: Kerygma TV :Thursday: The Police Hour :12:30 am to 1 am – Power & Mercy Saturday :6 am – Sharing in the City :7 am – Asin at Ilaw :7:30 am – Global Window :8 am – Mag-Negosyo Tayo! :8:30 am – Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries :9 am – Winx Club :9:30 am – Codename: Kids Next Door :10 am – Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles :10:30 am – Zoids and Fuzors :11 am – Popeye and Son :11:30 am – Kalusugan TV :12 nn – John en Marshaa (rerun) :1 pm – Buhay Pinoy :2 pm – Go Negosyo (replay) :3 pm – Global Window :3:30 pm – Sa Likod ng Puso :4 pm – Biyaheng Langit :4:30 pm – Global Window :5 pm – Man & Machine :6 pm – Isumbong Mo! (Tulfo Brothers) :7 pm – Blind Justice :8 pm – CSI Miami :9 pm – Saturday Night Playhouse :11 pm – On D'Spot :12 mn to 12:30 am – The Working President (replay) Sunday :6 am – Family Rosary Crusade :7 am – Sunday Mass (LIVE) :8 am – Shalom :9 am – May Liwanag :9:30 am – Taekwando TV :10 am – Winx Club :10:30 am – Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles :11 am – Xiolin Showdown :11:30 am – Popeye and Son :12 nn – In This Corner :1 pm – The Main Event (Viva Boxing) :2 pm – The Basketball Show :3 pm – Golf Power :3:30 pm – Global Window :4 pm – Fistorama :5 pm – WWE Experience :6 pm – JAG :7 pm – NCIS :8 pm – Without A Trace :9 pm – Sunday’s Big Event :11 pm – The Working President :11:30 pm to 12:30 am – Life's Turning Point 'Talents' *Erwin Tulfo (Aksyon Balita, Isumbong Mo! (Tulfo Brothers)) *Ramon Tulfo (Isumbong Mo! (Tulfo Brothers)) *Raffy Tulfo (Isumbong Mo! (Tulfo Brothers)) *Marigold Haber-Dunca (For M) *Mr. Fu (For M, Mag-Negosyo Tayo!) *Connie Sison (Go Negosyo) *Dr. Joel Mendez (Kapatid) *Hemilyn (Kapatid) *Eugene Domingo (Make-over) *Sheila Dizon-Carlos (Make-over) *Cerge Remonde - RPN chairman (Cerge for Truth) *Richard Reynoso (On D'Spot) *Atty. Jose Sison (Ikaw at ang Batas) *Atty. Jopet Sison (Ikaw at ang Batas) *Dr. Gary Sy (Kalusugan TV) *Monsour del Rosario (Taekwondo TV) *Japoy Lizardo (Taekwondo TV) *Rey Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit, Biyaheng Langit) *JR Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit) *Deedee Siytangco (Dee's Day) *Harry Tambuatco (Insight Inside) *Patty Santos (Buhay Pinoy) *Jamie Santos (Buhay Pinoy) October 2006 Monday-Friday :7 am – Aksyon Balita (replay of previous day) :8 am - :Monday: Sharing in the City (replay) :Tuesday: 8 am – Power & Mercy :8:30 am – Balikatan sa Bahay at Buhay :Wednesday: Friends Again :Thursday: 8 am – Power & Mercy :8:30 am – Tagamend :Friday: Dee’s Day (replay) :9 am – Winner TV Shopping :9:30 am – This is Your Day with Benny Hinn :10 am – Winner TV Shopping :11 am – Global Window (and also, Real Lives, Real People on Wednesday) :12 nn - :Monday: For M (LIVE) :Tuesday: Cebu (rerun) :Wednesday: Better Home Ideas (rerun) :Thursday: Dee’s Day :Friday: Make-over :1 pm – Insight Inside (LIVE) :2 pm – Home Shopping Network :4:25 pm – Ikaw at ang Batas :4:30 pm – Krusada Kontra Krimen :5 pm – Newswatch Aksyon Balita (LIVE) :6 pm – Cyborg Kurochan :6:30 pm – Mr. Fighting: Fight for Love :7 pm - :Monday: 7 pm – Scare Tactics :7:30 pm – Girls Behaving Badly :Tuesday: Project Runway :Wednesday: Iron Chef :Thursday: The 4400 :Friday: NCIS :8 pm - :Monday: Movie Monday (8-10 pm) :Tuesday: Australia’s Next Top Model :Wednesday: Summerland :Thursday: Medium :Friday: CSI: Miami :9 pm - :Tuesday: 9 pm – Good Girls Don't :9:30 pm – Sex in the City :Wednesday: Extreme Makeover: Home Edition :Thursday: Cold Case :Friday: Without a Trace :10 pm – Newswatch (LIVE) :10:30 pm - :Monday: Go Negosyo :Tuesday: Tuesday Night Treat (10:30 pm – 12:30 am) :Wednesday: Cerge for Truth :Thursday: 10:30 pm – PMAX :11 pm – Kasangga Mo Ang Langit :Friday: TGOF: TV Greats on Friday (10:30 pm – 12:30 am) :11:30 pm to 12:30 am - :Monday: Kapihan ng Bayan :Wednesday: Kerygma TV :Thursday: The Police Hour Saturday :6 am – Sharing in the City :7 am – Asin at Ilaw :7:30 am – Magnegosyo Tayo :8 am – Mundo :8:30 am – Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries :9 am – Codename: Kids Next Door :9:30 am – Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2005 version) :10 am – Winx Club :10:30 am – Bratz :11 am – Xiolin Showdown :11:30 am – Popeye & Son :12 nn – In This Corner :1 pm – Buhay Pinoy :2 pm – WOW: What’s On Weekend :3 pm – Go Negosyo (replay) :4 pm – Biyaheng Langit :4:30 pm – Smashing Action :5 pm – Kalusugan TV :5:30 pm – Wanted: Perfect Husband :6 pm – Just for Laughs (with Mr. Fu) :7 pm – WWE Raw :8 pm – Complete Savages :8:30 pm – CSI: NY :9:30 pm – Jake in Progress :10 pm to 12 mn – Saturday Night Playhouse Sunday :6 am – May Liwanag :6:30 am – Sunday Mass (LIVE) :7:30 am – Shalom :8:30 am – Global Window :1 pm – The Main Event (VIVA Boxing) :2 pm – The Basketball Show :3 pm – Golf Power :3:30 pm – Fistorama :4:30 pm – Pinoy Sports Idol :5 pm – World Poker Tour :6 pm – WWE Experience :7 pm – WWE Smackdown :8 pm – The Ultimate Fighter :9 pm – Sunday’s Big Event :11 pm – The Working President :11:30 pm to 12:30 am – Life’s Turning Point 'What's Hot In October?' HOT PRIMETIME SHOWS :PRIME SHIFT :Top-rate shows :Daily: 6PM-10PM HOT NEW SHOWS :CYBORG KUROCHAN (on Prime Shift) :Mon-Fri 6PM :MR. FIGHTING: FIGHT FOR LOVE (on Prime Shift) :Mon-Fri 6:30PM :P-MAX :Thursdays 10:30PM HOT SPORTS SPECIALS :WORLD OPEN 8-BALL CHAMPIONSHIP :October 3, 4, 6 and 7 NEWS & PUBLIC AFFAIRS :AKSYON BALITA :Mon-Fri 5PM :Anchored by: Aljo Bendijo, Connie Sison and Jake Morales :NEWSWATCH :Mon-Fri 10PM :Anchored by: Eric Eloriaga, Cristina Peczon and Joee Guilas :FOR M :Monday 12NN :Hosted by: Marigold Haber-Dunca and Mr. Fu :CERGE FOR TRUTH :Wednesday 10:30PM :Hosted by: Cerge Remonde (RPN Chairman) :DEE'S DAY :Thursday 12NN :Hosted by: Dee-Dee Siytangco :INSIGHT INSIDE :Mon-Fri 1PM :Hosted by: Harry Tambuatco ABOUT US :Since the granting of its broadcasting franchise in 1960, RPN has performed as a major player and has been recognized as an innovative pace-setter in the country’s broadcast industry. The Network has made its mark in Philippine radio/TV history with its string of innovations and achievements which include: :The introduction of state-of-the-art superior color transmission dubbed “Accucolor” in 1969. The first remote color transmissions with the latest Outside Broadcast (OB) Van in the country. :The first nationwide TV broadcasts via domestic satellite :The longest running top-rating TV series in the 70’s such as John en Marsha and Superstar. The production of critically acclaimed, distinctly Filipino mini-series like Malayo ang Umaga, Cebu, Davao and Boracay. :The first record-breaking half-hour daily serial, Marimar – RPN’s “programming coup” in 1996 that dislodged the top two TV networks’ programs in the 6pm timeslot.